<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Kiss On the Mouth But Still Cough On Our Sleeves by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264463">We Kiss On the Mouth But Still Cough On Our Sleeves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, lots of precum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene encounters a wounded Larvitar and takes him into her care. She later finds out that male Larvitars suffer from a reproductive problem causing them to be painfully pent up, and Selene hesitantly takes it upon herself to fix this problem. Commissioned by anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Kiss On the Mouth But Still Cough On Our Sleeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selene has grown up to be quite an experienced Pokemon Trainer. She has overcome the challenges presented by the other three Island Kahunas and now she was on the fourth and final section of the Alola Island challenge. Today, she finds herself trudging through Vast Poni Canyon, training for her battle against Poni Island’s Kahuna, Hapu, and searching for rare Pokemon. It was a rather dangerous place, and Selene has to remember to stay on her toes at all times. </p><p>She and Decidueye are walking side by side in a cave, both of them keeping an eye out for any wild Pokemon that might sneak up behind them. Things are eerily quiet, and Selene is starting to sweat a bit. She can’t help but feel like she and her partner are being watched.</p><p>All of a sudden, Decidueye lets out an alerting screech and leaps silently out of sight.</p><p>“Decidueye, wait!” the young trainer calls out and gives chase after her starter. He had managed to pounce about 50 feet in one motion, which was impressive enough in its own right, but what really shocked Selene was the fact that Decidueye was able to see something move that far away in the darkness of the cavern. After a short sprint, she sees her starter Pokemon standing menacingly over a much smaller reptilian Pokemon. Its breaths are labored and its skin is covered in cuts and scrapes. Selene fumbles in her bag, pulls out her Pokedex, and waves it over the wounded creature.</p><p><i>“Scanning...Larvitar. Rock Skin Pokemon. Sex: Male. Status: Critically Injured. Seek medical attention.”</i> the device buzzes mechanically.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing! Did your mama leave you all by yourself?” Selene picks the surprisingly heavy creature up and cradles him in her arms.</p><p>The lizard weakly chitters in response. It was bleeding pretty heavily and its eyes were half shut. If she didn’t do something, this Pokemon could very well die.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetie. Selene is here to make things all better,” she coos in a soothing voice. She shifts Larvitar’s weight into one hand and uses her other to fish through her satchel. She pulls out a Heal Ball, presses the button in the middle, and watches as the Pokemon’s body dematerializes inside of it. The trainer waits a second to make sure that he was secured and, seeing that he was, deposits his new home into her bag.</p><p>“Come on, Decidueye. We’re retiring early today.”</p><p>The Ghost Pokemon chirps and positions himself directly to the right of Selene, prepared to attack anything that comes their way, and the two of them navigate out of Vast Poni Canyon.</p>
<hr/><p>Every night since she had started her Pokemon journey, Selene had let her team out of their balls and had them all sleep together, and today was no exception. It was always a very relaxing experience, and she felt like she had grown closer to her team because of it.</p><p>After getting dressed into her blue and white striped pajamas and letting her hair down, the young trainer releases her six loyal Pokemon from their balls. Decidueye, Mismagius, Salandit, Ledian, Lycanroc, and Vaporeon had all been with her through thick and thin, and they deserve a rest. It’s a little crowded inside the Pokemon Center hotel room, but they don’t mind too much.</p><p>Once all six of her friends were situated in their sleeping arrangements, she starts to go join them when she remembers the seventh Pokeball in her bag. She pulls it out and opens it, revealing the Larvitar she had caught at Great Poni Canyon. He looks much better than he did when she found him. Most of the wounds seem to have healed, and he’s even strong enough to stand upright again.</p><p>“Hello, Larvitar! Looks like that Heal Ball worked wonders on ya, huh?” she says in an upbeat tone. “Oh, my name is Selene, in case you forgot, and these are my friends. Take a look around.”</p><p>The small reptile scans the room and sees that every Pokemon on Selene’s team is bigger than him. His eyes squint cautiously, accentuating the natural black “eyeliner” he’s sporting.</p><p>“Find an empty spot and rest. I’m sure any of my Pokemon will let you sleep with them,” she says to him naively. With that said, she gets up and clambers into her own bed under the covers. As per usual, Salandit hops up onto the bed next to her, circles around 5 times, and closes its eyes, preparing for the long day ahead of her. Selene idly strokes Salandit’s scales as she tries to get herself to sleep, feeling the fiery salamander’s warmth radiating off of her. She sighs contentedly, blessed that she was able to have such a wonderful team.</p><p>“Good night everyone,” she mumbles lazily, closing her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the bedframe shakes and Selene jolts awake to check it out. She sees Larvitar standing at the foot of the bed, the mattress depressing beneath his little feet. He stares up at her expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, hello Larvitar! Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” The tiny lizard nods. “Okay! I usually just sleep with Salandit, but I don’t think she’ll mind the company!”</p><p>Salandit lifts open a scaly eye and closes it again after registering that it was Larvitar at the foot of the bed. He waddles up to the side of Selene that Salandit isn’t occupying and lays down on his side. She goes back to caressing Salandit with one hand as she mirrors the action with her other hand on Larvitar.</p><p>She explores his body through touch alone, trying to familiarize herself with what makes Larvitar special, just like she had done with all of her Pokemon before him. First and foremost, she notices how sturdy his skin feels. It’s as smooth as glass, but as hard as diamonds, giving him the texture of marble. She continues to just pet his skin, appreciating the contrast between Larvitar’s rock-solid skin and Salandit’s sizzling scales. The little reptile purrs at her touch, obviously enjoying the attention just as much. The young trainer traces her fingers around the rim of one of the divots in Larvitar’s body, noting its bevelled diamond shape. It’s about half an inch deep, and the inside feels like a shallow puddle of jelly. She dips the very tip of her index finger inside, not wanting to hurt him, pulls it out, and plunges it into her mouth. It tastes bitter, but then again, Selene didn’t know what she was expecting. This stuff probably wasn’t made for human consumption.</p><p>Focusing her attention back on Larvitar, she notices that in the split second that she wasn’t touching him, he got very agitated. He whimpers lowly and waves his stubby little arms in the air, looking like a turtle on its back as he tries to get Selene’s attention. She gives it to him and feels guilty that she ever took her hands off of him.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a needy one, aren’t you? It’s okay, I’d be needy too if my mama left me all alone. C’mere,” she says lovingly, taking her other hand off of Salandit and wraps both of them around Larvitar, pulling him into a tight hug. He chitters with satisfaction and they fall asleep in each other’s embrace. Salandit opens an eye to see why her trainer stopped touching her and, upon seeing why, she hisses and leaps off of the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Selene wakes up the next morning with Larvitar still in her arms. She smiles and decides to let him sleep for just a little bit longer. She gets up out of bed and stretches, noticing that Salandit was curled up next to Lycanroc instead of on her bed. </p><p><i>I wonder why she left?</i> The teenage trainer thinks to herself. Silently, she takes off her shimapan pajamas and starts getting dressed in her usual training attire. Making sure that none of her Pokemon were awake to see her lithe naked body, she quickly pulls on a pair of plain cotton panties and an undershirt, covering up her naughty areas. As she rustles through her bag for her other clothes, Larvitar subconsciously notices that his new trainer isn’t holding him anymore. His eyes flutter open and directly in front of him he sees Selene’s pert ass bending over and searching for her clothes.</p><p>She pulls on her green booty shorts and baggy flower shirt. She looks in the mirror to fix up her hair and sees Larvitar standing upright behind her. She turns around and does the standard Alolan greeting of waving her hands in a semicircle.</p><p>“Good morning, Larvitar! Did you sleep well?” she asks cheerfully.</p><p>But her new Pokemon wasn’t in a very friendly mood. He’s wearing an expression of anger in his eyes as he stares Selene down.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Selene says, intimidated.</p><p>In response, Larvitar slowly opens his mouth and wails. His screams are so shrill Selene would have thought he was dying had she not been standing right in front of him. One by one, all of her Pokemon were rudely awoken by the lizard’s cries. They all look around to see where the danger is and get extremely pissed off when they see that it’s only Larvitar.</p><p>Selene rushes over and picks up the dense little Pokemon. “Hey, hey, shhh….It’s okay...Nobody’s gonna hurt you….You’re safe here…” she whispered reassuringly, cradling him in her arms. Immediately after being picked up, Larvitar quiets down, evidently placated by Selene’s touch.</p><p>The young trainer turns towards her team, who were now staring at her with annoyed expressions. “Uh, sorry guys...I’m sure he just needs a little more care and then we can let him go.” She puts Larvitar down on the ground and reaches for his ball. The second she releases him, he goes back to whining like a petulant child. Lycanroc growls and Salandit hisses at him, visibly angered by his presence.</p><p>“Hey! Be quiet!” she snaps.</p><p>But he keeps on crying. If their hotel room wasn’t soundproofed, the whole Pokemon Center would surely have been woken up by now. Quickly, she grabs his Heal Ball and opens it, trapping him inside. A relieved silence falls over the room.</p><p>“Phew! He sure was noisy! Now, let’s go get some breakfast!”</p><p>Her Pokemon grumble in acceptance and follow her out of the door towards the cafeteria. Selene gets six servings of Pokemon food and one serving of french toast for herself. Once everyone is situated and eating, the dark-haired teenager opens up her Pokedex to the “Larvitar” entry. She crosses her legs as she skims through the information it contained about her new “friend”. Apparently it was normal for them to be born underground, far away from their parents, but that didn’t explain why the one she found was so beat up. It must have been some predatory Pokemon searching for an easy kill that didn’t finish him off for whatever reason. She continued reading and froze when she came upon this excerpt:</p><p>
  <i>“Male Larvitars often suffer from a slew of various reproductive problems, most prominent of which being sexual frustration and soreness in the genitals. If left untreated, the Pokemon will be in great pain and could possibly become impotent for the rest of his life. Because they are so young, they usually express this pain through shrill screeches as it's the only way they know how. One would think that the solution is simply breeding two Larvitar just to ease the tension if nothing else, but female Larvitar don’t reach sexual maturity until the Tyranitar stage of evolution, and male Larvitar are too competitive to have sex with each other. Thus, male Larvitar have been known to sexually assault other Pokemon and even humans on some rare occasions. There is no cure for this problem other than regular orgasms and release of sexual pressure.”</i>
</p><p>Selene couldn’t believe her eyes. Was the reason he had been crying so much really...sexual frustration? More importantly, why did he stop crying when she started touching him? Had she been unintentionally making him feel good? Did he do something to her in her sleep? She shudders at the repulsive thoughts and puts her food down. She had lost her appetite.</p><p>The lithe girl gingerly reaches down to her bag and traces the outline of Larvitar’s ball. <i>No</i>, she thinks. <i>There’s no way that a poor creature like him could ever do something like that!</i></p><p>Psyching herself up, she goes back up to the food counter and orders another serving of Pokemon food. She sits back down at the table with the rest of her team and pulls out Larvitar’s Heal Ball. She warily presses the button in the middle and opens it up. His white outline appears on top of the table before coloring itself in. The very second he comes back to reality, he’s throwing a tantrum, embarrassing Selene right in the middle of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Swiftly, she pulls him into her embrace and shuts him up with some food. Everyone in the cafeteria, Pokemon and human alike, was looking at her with varying degrees of confusion and anger.</p><p>“Heheh...Sorry everyone...He gets a little rowdy sometimes…” she laughs nervously. They look away and go back to eating their breakfast, leaving Selene with a pang of humiliation. She stares down at Larvitar with daggers in her eyes. He’s eating his meal, but not with nearly the same fervor as any other Pokemon in the room. While the other Pokemon were chewing, laughing, and playing with their trainers and each other, Larvitar wore a sullen, almost pained expression as he ate. To Selene, it was saying <i>“I wouldn’t be eating this if I didn’t have to.”</i></p><p>The only thing that touching him seemed to do was get him to stop crying. Other than that, he still looks like he’s in a lot of pain. The pale-skinned Trainer thinks back to the entry she read in her Pokedex. Her face softens from angry to sympathetic. She couldn’t stay mad at a creature for doing something that wasn’t his fault!</p><p>The tiny lizard swallows his mouthful of food and gazes back into Selene’s eyes. She smiles warmly, trying her level best to comfort him in any way that she can. Without breaking eye contact, he opens up the scaly red diamond on his belly. Selene shifts her gaze towards this and looks at it quizzically. Slowly, a purple tube comes out of it, dripping with some bodily fluid.</p><p>“EW!” she screams. She grabs Larvitar’s Pokeball and sucks him back inside of it. Once again, all eyes were on her, human or otherwise.</p><p>“Ma’am, are you okay?” The cafeteria worker asks.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. Here, just…” she throws a few hundred Pokeyen down on the table “...take this. C’mon, let’s go,” she says to her team. They all walk out of the door to the Pokemon Center, leaving uneasy silence in their wake.</p>
<hr/><p>Selene tried to go about her day as normally as possible, but it was no use. She couldn’t get the repulsive sight of Larvitar’s dick out of her mind. She had been planning on another day of rigorous training in Vast Poni Canyon, but she couldn’t focus. Some of her Pokemon got a little roughed up because of her own carelessness, so now she was sitting down in a small alcove, overcome with guilt.</p><p>She pulls out the ball containing Larvitar and stares at it. She knew that she couldn’t just let him go, nor would she have any closure if he didn’t feel better. She would never be able to live with herself if she didn’t do everything in her power to help a Pokemon in need!</p><p>Impulsively, she presses the button on the ball, exposing Larvitar to the outside world once more. His disgusting, purple cock was still visible, drooping down towards the ground. As she expected, he was screaming as soon as he came out of the ball from not being in contact with his trainer’s warm hands. She scoops him up into her arms and wraps her dainty fingers around his dick.</p><p>His screams momentarily stop and his eyes widen from the pleasure of having his dick touched for the first time. Conversely, Selene squeezes her eyes shut tight out of shame that the first dick she was touching belonged to a Pokemon.</p><p>Larvitar’s cock gradually unsheathes from his body, stopping at a relatively impressive 6 inches. Selene was just eyeballing it of course, but she remembers the Pokedex saying that Larvitars were only 2 feet tall, meaning that if she was right, his dick was as long as 25% of his body! Swallowing at this new information, she starts to stroke his purple dick. The Pokemon’s natural lubricant is gushing out of his tapered tip, coating the shaft and giving it an unbelievably slimy texture.</p><p>She gets herself into a rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth, try not to think about what she’s doing, remember that this is for his health, repeat. It was going pretty well until her tempo was interrupted by the revitalization of Larvitar’s wails. She squints her eyes tighter, trying to ignore him, but his screams are somehow louder than ever. Her eyes shoot open, and she sees that instead of an irritated, pained expression, he’s wearing one of pleasure. His eyes are half-lidded and his mouth is wide open as he uses his vocal cords to their fullest potential.</p><p>His dick starts to spasm, and Selene panics. If Pokemon dicks were anything like the dicks she saw in BL manga, then that meant that he was on the verge of an orgasm. Not wanting to feel the nasty sensation of warm lizard cum on her hands, she quickly grabs his Heal Ball with her free hand and draws him back inside. She knows full well that she was only postponing  the issue, but she didn’t care at the moment. She pulls her knees towards her torso, puts her face on top of her thighs and sighs.</p>
<hr/><p>A few days have passed since Selene first tried to relieve Larvitar’s sexual tension. She had managed to take her mind off of him enough to get some decent training in, but she was still a ways away from being able to beat Hapu or Mina. To make matters worse, Larvitar had somehow forced his way back into her thoughts, overwhelming her with guilt that she didn’t make him cum.</p><p>Today was a particularly hot day, even by Alolan standards. The Castform forecast on her phone told her that it was going to be a scorching high 98° Fahrenheit. But she couldn’t afford to let bad weather stop her! There was work to be done!</p><p>Selene takes a hike down through Vast Poni Canyon with her team. This time around, she has Ledian, Salandit and Larvitar walking (or hovering in Ledian’s case) next to her. Ledian and Salandit keep to her left, watching the invader cautiously, while Larvitar waddles along to her right. On the outside, she told herself that this was another day of training, but deep down, she knew that she was just trying to take Larvitar’s mind off of sex, even if it was just for a few hours. It didn’t exactly seem to be working, as he’s whimpering in time with his footsteps, presumably in pain. The lithe teen tries her best to keep on a positive guise, but she, Salandit and Ledian all know that it’s just a mask to hide her shame.</p><p>After about twenty minutes of uncomfortably quiet walking, Selene feels a slight tug on her shoes. She looks down to see what it is and sees Larvitar nibbling at her shoelaces. She shakes her foot to try and get him off of her, but it’s futile. His teeth stay gripped on tightly. Grumbling in frustration, the young trainer finds an opening in the walls of the rocky path and drags Larvitar inside. Salandit and Ledian hesitantly follow, exchanging glances of worried anticipation.</p><p>She sits down, supporting her back against the stone wall. The Rock Skin Pokemon pulls at the tips of her shoelaces, seemingly trying to pull out the knot.</p><p>“Hey! Quit it!” she hisses. But he doesn’t yield. Apparently, the lizard Pokemon had smelled the sweat off of her feet and was trying to untie her shoes so he could get closer to the scent. She notices the foreboding sight of his red belly opening up and winces. Remorse washes over her once again for giving him such a bad case of blue balls. His purple cock peeks out of his body, dripping with precum. His whimpers turn back into craving screams, and drool oozes out of his mouth. He has lost all control over his body.</p><p>Ledian chitters and Salandit hisses disapprovingly, but Selena doesn’t care. She reaches down and unties her shoes. Larvitar backs off and gets so excited he starts to cry hysterically. He grabs her shoe and buries his face in it, drowning himself in her foot’s sweaty stench. His dick jumps, visibly pulsing with arousal. At this rate, he was going to cum the second Selene touched him.</p><p>Slowly, she rolls her sock down as sensually as possible and tosses it to the side. Larvitar drops her shoe when he sees her bare foot and focuses all of his attention on that instead. She extends her foot towards him, teasingly wiggling her toes and bringing them dangerously close to touching his cock. </p><p>Before she can do so, however, the lizard Pokemon’s screams morph into sharp moans. His dick explodes with a boiling hot load of Pokecum all over Selene’s fair-skinned foot. She stares open-mouthed at just how much cum the little guy releases. “Pent-up” didn’t even begin to describe it, it’s more like this is his first orgasm in his entire life, a scenario that may very well be the case.</p><p>By the time he finally finishes, the top of Selene’s foot, ankle and even some of her calf are soaked in Larvitar’s semen.</p><p>“Wow…” she says breathily. </p><p>The tiny Pokemon was still whimpering, though not nearly as loudly as he was before. To Selene, this meant that he was still horny, and it was her responsibility to take care of him. Without giving him a second to rest, she advances her foot towards his penis once more and spreads out her toes. Between the semen, precum and sweat, Selene’s feet were more than sufficiently lubed up. She hooks his dick inside the webbing of her big toe and begins to stroke. His whimpers intensify back into pleasured shrieks, though she didn’t mind as much anymore. Both her foot and his dick are so slick with bodily fluids that her foot struggles to get any traction on his purple lizard cock. </p><p>Reaching down, she quickly unties her other shoe and takes off her other sock. With her right foot (the one that was already on his dick), she rubs her big toe over his slanted tip, paying extra attention to his pinprick-sized urethra. She could barely feel it physically, but she could still sense its presence. <i>This tiny little hole completely soaked you in lizard cum</i>, she thinks to herself. She continues teasing his slimy crown as she starts exploring his body with her other foot. She dips her left big toe inside one of the oily divots in his scales, coating the tip of her toes in his natural gelatin. It stings her toes as it attaches itself to her, and she can’t help but wonder what exactly this substance is and what purpose it serves.</p><p>Without stopping stroking his tapered tip, she lifts her left foot to the little Pokemon’s mouth and forces her toes inside of it.</p><p>“You oughta be quiet!” she says teasingly.</p><p>Larvitar complies and closes his mouth around her foot. His tongue feels lukewarm sliding between her toes. It feels less like a tongue and more like a little slug slithering around her foot, leaving behind a trail of sticky slime all the while. He lifts his nubby arms to her foot and tries to shove more of it inside of his mouth to no avail. His pleasured cries are replaced by muffled moans, indicating that he would do anything if it meant he could orgasm again.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough outta you,” Selene says, pulling her left foot out of Larvitar’s mouth. A cold strand of saliva connects them for a brief moment before breaking underneath its own weight. She repositions her right foot on one side of his cock and her left foot on the opposite side, wrapping him up in a proper footjob. She pulls her feet back and forth, wiggling her toes the whole way through. She smiles knowingly at him, and he goes back to screaming in extreme pleasure. She notices that the heels of her feet are about level with his waist, and her toes reach all the way up to his neck. In other words, one of her feet was half the size of his entire body!</p><p>His slimy lizard penis convulses in her foot’s grasp. He lets out an ear-piercing shriek and climaxes. His load shoots out with such velocity that it nicks her booty shorts, leaving a trail of pent-up cum along the way. She doesn’t stop stroking, however. She continues to jerk off her new tiny lover as she smiles affectionately. He cums again with a little less intensity, and again and again until he can barely shoot out past her ankle. He breathes heavily and pulls away from the heavenly embrace of her feet, his dick retreating into his body.</p><p>Selene looks at the soles of her feet. They were dripping with semen, purple precum, and her own sweat and radiating a disgustingly arousing smell. She pulled them up to her face and took a deep whiff, sucking up all of Larvitar’s pheromones as well as her own. She looks back down and sees a growing dark spot in her mint-green short shorts. She sighs wearily. It seems like her body couldn’t deny the signals her mind was giving her.</p><p>She unbuttons her shorts and pulls them off as seductively as she can while sitting down. Larvitar lifts his head up and watches her show, wide-eyed. Keeping her half-lidded, sultry gaze, she hooks her thumbs through the sides of her plain panties and takes them off as well. Quickly, she removes her baggy flower tee and smelly undershirt. She’s now completely exposed to Larvitar’s gaze.</p><p>With ravenous lust in her eyes, she grabs him underneath his armpits and picks him up, attacking him with a flurry of kisses. He chitters excitedly, and his red-diamond shaped scales open up to reveal his dick once again. Selene unconsciously licks her lips and sets Larvitar down on his back. She reaches out and gently skims her fingers along the surface of his cock. She’s barely touching it, like a water strider on the surface of a pond, but it's enough to get him completely erect.</p><p>She wraps her tender hands around his slimy purple cock and starts to stroke as slowly as possible. It was just inside of his body, so it had a fresh coating of lubricating precum on it, making an adagio tempo a little difficult to achieve. She grips his shaft tightly, burying her hand inside of the skin and precum. The lizard Pokemon starts to whine and drool profusely onto the floor. Upon seeing how aroused just a few light touches made him, she wonders how close to the edge she can take him without actually crossing it.</p><p>She starts off slow, firmly grasping his purple cock in her palm and jerking him off agonizingly slowly. Gradually, she eases her grip and strokes faster, making him cry out louder with each passing second. Larvitar’s moans reach their peak and he shuts his eyes, wordlessly announcing that he was about to have another orgasm.</p><p>But Selene just releases him. His dick pulses in time with his heartbeat as he throws a noisy temper tantrum. The dark-haired trainer continues to just look at him smugly while her hand drips with his precum. After about 30 seconds of blue balling him, she jumps right back in at full speed. The amount of sound he makes doesn’t change, it stays consistent throughout their entire handjob session, and is only compounded by the echoey walls of the alcove they were in. </p><p>She gets into a rhythm of jerking him off for a little bit, pulling her hand back, rubbing his slimy lube all over her clit, and repeating. Every time she cycles through this process, Larvitar’s resistance wears that much thinner. After an almost torturously long 15 minutes, he’s at his very limit. Selene, her pussy now just as soaked in the Pokemon’s precum as her hands, brushes the skin of his shaft with her fingertips, but before she can properly encase his cock with her fingers, he shoots out his load. She gasps and giggles when she feels the warm liquid on her arm travelling all the way up to her elbow. </p><p>Larvitar breathes heavily, now laying in a puddle of his own saliva and precum. His erection doesn’t go down, and he’s good to go for another two or three rounds. At least, his dick is.</p><p>Selene sees the vulnerable Pokemon laying on his back, exposed and defenseless, and purrs. She rolls on her stomach, sticking her pert butt slightly into the air, and positions her face right above his dick. The reptilian creature lifts his head as much as he can in an attempt to look at his lover. She stares back at him with pale grey eyes, his ruby red optics burning a lusty hole in her body. She grabs his paws, their entire shape able to fit inside of her palm. The top of his feet were smooth, just like the rest of his skin, but the bottoms were rough and rock-solid, like they were covered in calluses.</p><p>The teenage trainer wraps her lips around the Pokemon’s tapered purple tip and starts to suck. She had practiced blowjobs with fruits and vegetables in the past, so her gag reflex was pretty well trained. She takes his entire mediocre length inside of her mouth, the tip only just barely scraping past her uvula. Her nose presses up against the stiff red plating of his stomach and her cheeks cave in as she sucks with greater intensity. Larvitar tries to force her head down but his stubby little arms are too short to reach past his torso, much less the back of her skull.</p><p>She pistons her head back and forth. Using his precum, her saliva, and her neck’s momentum, she achieves a pretty extreme speed. The excess of both liquids cascades out of her mouth and paints Larvitar’s ass as it pours down onto the floor and joins the growing pool of fluid beneath the Pokemon’s tiny body. The thick layer of slime tastes bittersweet in her mouth, almost mirroring the taste of the strange oil she found inside those divots on his skin. She’s certainly more fond of the flavor now, and drinks down as much precum as she can. It’s not like there was a shortage of it or anything.</p><p>The reptilian Pokemon’s dick was already sensitive to begin with, but being on his fifth or so orgasm certainly did not help. His screams have quieted down into loud whimpers and whines, allowing Selene to get a better gauge on when he was going to cum.</p><p>Speaking of which, she feels his cock contract in her mouth, so she kisses his chitinous base once more and takes his entire length inside of her. His fussing grows slightly louder as he cums, but he’s nowhere near as loud as he used to be. His surprisingly large load floods down her throat and into her stomach. She kicks herself for not pulling out further and getting a taste of the Pokemon’s lizard cum, but there was always time for that later. With one final swallow, she pulls her head off of his cock, wipes her mouth and sighs.</p><p>The growing lustful ache inside of Selene’s vagina had become impossible to ignore. She needs him inside of her, now. The dark-haired trainer sits up and positions herself so that her pussy is level with his cock. His erection still hasn’t gone down, but she could sense that he was approaching his limit. This was probably going to be the last orgasm she could squeeze out of him, at least for today.</p><p>Selene spreads her legs, adding the musky smell of virgin cunt to the thick air inside of the cave. She had a small tuft of black hair just above her clit, a mark of her budding maturity. She picks up the Pokemon’s body and sets him on his feet before pulling him closer to her body. Once his bulbous nose is buried inside of her stomach, she moves one of her hands down to his dick and lines it up with her hole. A fresh load of slimy precum shoots out of it and onto her pussy lips, making her shudder.</p><p>Finally face to face with a vagina for the first time in his life, Larvitar can’t help himself. He thrusts his miniature hips and forces his cock inside of her, taking both of their virginities.<br/>
“Ooooohhhh….you feel sooo good….” she coos out loud.</p><p>Compounded with the natural lube and girlcum already inside of her slit, Larvitar has no problems sliding himself in. His rock solid tummy covering slams into her clit with every thrust into her cunt, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. Selene’s eyes roll back into her head and she grits her teeth as she locks her fingers behind the Pokemon’s back and pulls him in even closer.</p><p>“Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck…” she repeats with every rhythmic pound into her spoiled pussy. He’s so small, and his dick isn’t even that big, either, but the sheer force that he puts into his hips is like that of a Pokemon at least ten times his size. She shudders when she thinks about what it would feel like to fuck a full-grown Tyranitar.</p><p>The vibrations of Larvitar’s muffled moans are absorbed by Selene’s stomach, and she can tell by how much they sting how close he is to orgasm. She feels a particularly intense one, and starts to pull herself off of the lizard Pokemon’s dick. She didn’t know what would happen if he came inside of her, and she didn’t want to find out without some prior knowledge. Immediately, he begins to scream and throw another tantrum because he didn’t get to inseminate his trainer. Quickly, she squeezes her feet around his cock once again and strokes.</p><p>“Cum! Drench my feet with your dirty cum!” she pleads.</p><p>Larvitar lets out one last wail of pleasure before shooting his load all over Selene’s fair-skinned legs. She continues to jerk him off until every last drop of cum is out before finally letting go. The young Pokemon collapses and his dick retreats back into his body. He’s completely exhausted from their encounter and falls asleep. Selene smiles and puts him back into his ball, glad that she was finally able to help him with his medical problem. She places the ball in her bag and looks to the wall opposite her to see Salandit and Ledian staring at her, beady-eyed.</p><p>“Oh, uh...Hey you two...I forgot you were there…” she says sheepishly.</p><p>The Pokemons’ eyes narrow at her as they walk out of the alcove. Selene sighs, puts her clothes on over her cum-stained skin and follows suit, preparing for the awkward trek back to the Pokemon Center and the long talk she would have to have with her team when she got there. And the long shower as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>